Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Basically, the invention consists of a structure that is used to carry tire chains that are mounted on the frame of a motor vehicle or semi tractor. The main difference from other tire chain hangers is the way the doors open. The Highway Products Tire Chain Hanger features double doors that allow for convenient access to either side of the tire chain hanger. It needs only 5xe2x80x3 of clearance above the chain hanger to open. The double doors fold open on top each other, moving completely out of the way to access the tire chains. Many trailers being pulled or flatbeds mounted on a truck will only allow a minimal amount of space to access items bolted to the frame of a truck such as a tire chain hanger. The standard chain hanger produced by other manufacturers has only one door that opens up in order to access the tire chains and requires a significant amount of clearance space in order to open the door. Before this invention drivers may not have been able to mount a chain hanger or may not have had full access to the tire chains in the hanger because of this limited clearance. Another standard chain hanger produced requires that the door be completely removed in order to access the tire chains; thus having the potential of being left behind or falling off during transit if not secured properly (Note that Pro-Tech""s brochure also acknowledges this fact).
In accordance with my statutory duty of disclosure, brochures depicting tire chain hangers presently being made and sold are enclosed. Also enclosed are fourteen black line drawings of the Highway Products Tire Chain Hanger containing all possible views.
As mentioned earlier the Highway Products Tire Chain Hanger mounts onto the frame of a motor vehicle and is used to carry tire chains that may be needed in severe weather conditions. The Highway Products Tire Chain Hanger features unique double doors that need only 5xe2x80x3 of clearance to open leaving both sides of the chain hanger easily accessible.